By A Candle's Light I Write
by UrDadSaidICouldntUseTheDoor
Summary: Bella, alone in the woods, begins to document her life. What if Edward found her Diary's Full sumarry inside.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- I don't own twilight- the wonderfully awesome and super good writer with brains of magnificent gold ... wait... what was I saying?

Ok- here's a new idea I had for a story. Please review and tell me if I should continue. If you think that the idea sucks, just tell me so I don't embarrass myself by continuing. Thank you, and here we go!

* * *

BY A CANDLE'S LIGHT

I WRITE

Here is a sumarry of a story idea I have. Please review and tell me how you like it.

Bella is a girl with no where else to go, so she runs away. All she brings with her is a single candle, a candlestick, paper, pencils, and a matchbook. She runs into the woods, with no plans to stop. Everynight, she lights the candle and begins to document her life in the woods. She doesn't want to be forgotten.

Edward Cullen is a vampire. He's rich, gorgeous, and totally miserable. Aside from his family, he has no one. No one to hold and say I love you too. After a hunting trip, he finds a strange peice of paper. Everytime he hunts, he finds another one. He sets out to find this girl, the girl he's sure he's in love with.

If you don't review and tell me if I should continue, I won't. So please review.


	2. Into the forest

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight. I don't own candlesticks or matchboxes or pencils. However- I do own this idea for a fanfic- so don't believe any other stories like mine.

Ok, I got a lot of reviews, and so I'm going to continue. Please R&R.

* * *

BPOV- 

In the small town of Forks, Washington, which lays under the near constant cover of clouds, a single white wax candle lay on my bedside table. The wick is still unburnt; because I have been saving this candle for a long time. I've been saving it to run away. Along with it, hidden from Charlie cleverly beneath the floor boards, though I doubt his small mind would find them if I had them out in the open, was a silver candlestick, a box of matches, parchment paper, and a handful of assorted pens. Over the past year I have snuck these items away from him, and stashed them in my room. Now all I had to do was get up the courage to run away. Which was a lot harder than you may think.

I have to be able to get away from Charlie, which won't be easy. He locks me in my room at night, and watches me like a hawk during the day. But not in the over-protective parent sort of way. When my Mom, Rene, died, I was sent to live with him. He detested be as much as I did Forks. To him I am not his child, I am his slave. He puts me to work around the house. I also help him out with his anger, when he is mad he hits me. And Charlie has never really been a happy person.

I have thought of suicide before, to end this misery. But that would just give Charlie the satisfaction of knowing that I'm off his hands. I'm not ready to end my life, but I do want to begin it.

There is another reason though why I can't run away. I have a fear. A stupid, irrational fear. And though it may sound silly, I'm afraid of being forgotten. When I'm here, at least one person knows that I exist. But if I run away, I will be assumed dead, and be forgotten. Left with all the other name-less faces. So I came up with a plan.

This is where the supplies I have stowed away come into play. If you have noticed, the items I'm bringing seem very unnecessary, maybe aside from the matches. I'm not packing clothes, food, or water. Just those four things. Every night, as I go deeper into the forest, I will write a sort of a journal entry, documenting my life in the forest. Even if no one reads them, It gives me a feeling of false security.

You may be wondering why I'm not bringing food, clothes, or water. I know the forest's well, and should be able to fend for myself fairly well. The extra things would only weight me down, and I don't have much energy as it is.

Now all I had to was wait. It could be tomorrow night, or it could be next week. I was hoping it wasn't the latter. Just take it one day at a time, I told myself. One foot in front of the other. I fell into a fitful sleep, repeating that to myself.

Morning brought no surprises. Charlie was his usual grump self, and I was tired and sore. After cleaning myself up, and spraying enough air freshener to cover up the smell of blood, I noticed something unusual. Charlie was sleeping. His morning tirade must have taken a lot out of him. I clapped my hands a few times, to make sure if he was really asleep. He stirred, but did not wake. Now might be my only chance to get away.

I ran upstairs to grab my drawstring bag. Upon reaching my room I almost collapsed. I just had no energy left. Charlie had been harsh with me this morning for not waking up to fix him breakfast. I probably had a few broken ribs, and was bleeding from a would in my cheek. Come on Bella, I told myself, It's now or never. I slung the bad over my shoulder, and ran out the open door.

The chill of the morning air suprised me. I hadn't been outside in a long time, I had forgotten what it felt like. I didn't want to risk going inside and getting my jacket, so I just walked on. The forest wasn't far from Charlie's house. Just up the street and around the corner.

Reality slowly started to hit me. Would i be missed by anyone at all? Would Charlie even know I was missing, or would he come after me? I asked my self these questions, along with many others, as I walked slowly into the forest.


	3. First Night, First sight

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight. I don't own candlesticks or matchboxes or pencils. However- I do own this idea for a fanfic- so don't believe any other stories like mine.

Hey ya'all, thanks for reviewing. You know, all you have to do is hit a button and review. I even let non-members do it. PLEASE!!!!PLEASE!

* * *

BPOV 

Deeper and deeper into the forest I went. Cutting through trees, underbrush, and rocks. My face was raw with newly formed scratches, but still I pushed on. I don't know where this sudden burst of energy came from, but I hope it lasted long enough for me to find water. My stomach was already used to the lack of food, so that didn't really bother me.

The sun was high up in the sky, covered by clouds, but I was still freezing. I had holes in my blood-stained jeans, and my t-shirt was thin. Cold winds wove between the trees, and by noon the rain was beginning to fall. I just had to hope that the matches weren't getting too wet. Why couldn't we have lived somewhere dry?

The rain eased up into a light drizzle. I came by a river with water that looked drinkable. After greedily gulping a few handfuls, I set off to find some food. My stomach was growling to the point where it actually hurt. After at least an hour of searching, I came back empty- handed. The energy burst was long gone, and I could barely walk. I visited a meadow until the sun went down. After it was dark enough, I lit a match, and began writing my first note. Afterwards, I packed up camp, and looked for a new shelter.

EPOV

My eyes were a flat black color as I stared out the window of my bedroom. Time to go hunting again, I reminded myself. My thoughts were interrupted by Emmett's, and they were disgusting. I ran in his room, ignoring the scene that was happening with him and Rosalie. "Would you please try to keep your thoughts down", I growled at him. When he realized his mistake, he mumbled a quick "sure" and went back to kissing Rose.

I never understood love. It seemed like an unnecessary emotion to me. Who cared about love anyway. I've been alone for 90 years, and I'm perfectly fine, despite the fact that I'm a blood-sucking vampire. I'm perfectly content being by myself. I do understand love of family, just not of other people. If it was really true, then why is the world full of divorce?

I got ready to go hunting, by myself again. Alice and Jasper had a date, Carlisle was working, Esme busy gardening, and Emmett and Rose were doing god knows what. I ran out of the house, eager to get away from it all.

As soon as I hit the forest I let my instincts take over. A deer crossed over near a meadow, and I ran to get it. After killing it, I went to bury it. A flash of white caught my eye, and I went to check it out. It was a piece of parchment paper, written on in ink. Curiosity got the best of me, and I began to read it.

_To whomever is reading this note,_

_My name is Bella, and I'm 17_

_I ran away today, so that I could get away from my father._

_Don't bother searching for me, I don't want to be found_

_But I don't want to be forgotten either_

_Today did not go as well as I thought_

_I was unable to find food, though I did find water_

_I have no energy left, but I'm not giving up _

_Maybe you will care, and maybe you won't_

_but I'll be leaving more notes in the forest_

_for someone to find_

_love,_

_Isabella Swan_

I finished reading the note, and was stunned. Why did she run away from home? It was probably just some stupid reason, and she'll be back in her bed by tomorrow night. I got up to go look for more game, and a scent caught in my throat.

It smelled better than anything I've ever smelt before. It was a very floral scent, and made my mouth fill with venom. It was probably the scent of the girl who had run away. If I bit her, then no one would ever know. But I wasn't going to. I hadn't drunk from a human in over 70 years.

But still I wanted to know how this sweet smelling girl was doing, so I ran after the scent. When I found the girl, I was shocked. She was laying on the floor of the forest, but she was still breathing. Her body was covered in cuts, scrapes,and bruises. She had gashes going along her ribs, and I could smell dried blood all over her. She was shivering with the cold.

Who was this girl? At least I knew why she had run away. Then it hit me. Isabella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter. She had come here when her mother died, but nobody had seen her in a long time. Was this the life she had known, abuse? It was getting late, and I needed to get home, but I vowed that I would continue to check on this girl. Keep reading her mysterious notes. And maybe someday, she might decide that she wants to be found.

I ran towards my house, clutching her note to my stone cold chest, still feeling her scent in the back of my throat. Something else caught my attention, I couldn't even read her mind.

There was definitely something strange about this girl.


	4. The blur and the bear

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight. I don't own candlesticks or matchboxes or pencils. However- I do own this idea for a fanfic- so don't believe any other stories like mine.

Hey again. I only got a couple reviews this chapter- but thanks to the people who did!!!!!!!!!! Here's another chapter for all of you guys! I am changing the geography of the world, and making it so the forest is H-U-G-E!!! No flames bout that please!

* * *

BPOV 

I woke with a dry throat, aching body, and growling stomach. I tried to count the days since I had last eaten, but I couldn't remember. The scratches on my face had since multiplied, and I had large bruises still forming. Bu still I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision to leave.

By now Charlie should have realized that I'm gone. He will probably either fake my death, or cry to the community about how sad he was to have lost me. It made me sick to know that they would all believe him, cry along with them, pretending that they knew I existed.

I remembered the note from last night, and wondered when someone might find it, if someone might find it. It was stupid for me to think about it, because now I was thinking about someone never finding it. I started to hyperventilate, not being able to find the much needed air. Tears started rolling down my cheeks, and I cried myself to sleep, until the pangs of hunger eating at my stomach forced me to get up.

I didn't know much about what kind of food was safe, and what kind would kill me. I found a patch of blackberries, and ate them greedily. letting the juice run down my face. It stung, but I was too happy to care. I had food, I could go on now. After getting my bearings, and picking some berries to take along with my, I headed deeper into the forest.

Not long after I started I came across another river. The smell of dried blood was threatening to empty my stomach, so I decided to wash some of it off. The water was chilling, but it had been warmed up by the sun. I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my body. I was cleaned off, full, and on my way to a better life.

I think I got about 7 miles that day before it got dark. I wrote my candle-light letter, left it by a tree, and set off to find a place to sleep.

* * *

EPOV 

I think Alice was getting a little suspicious of my behavior, but luckily she hadn't had a vision yet. I didn't wan't her to know about Bella, she'd probably tell me that I loved her or something insane like that.

I was going out again tonight to find her latest letter, and to check up on her. I ran through the forest at an inhumane speed, following her delicious scent. I found the letter in record time, and began to read it, taking in her every word.

_Hello again, It's Bella_

_I have just finished the second day of being in these woods_

_It was good, and bad at the same time_

_I had a panic attack this morning, worrying that I have been forgotten_

_But then, around midday, I found food_

_It was just a patch of blackberries, but it gave me some much needed energy_

_At the second river, i was able to wash off some_

_I feel like I can make this happen, that this will work_

_All with just a candle to guide my way_

_love, _

_Bella_

I was glad that she had a successfully day today, I didn't want her to fail. She seemed so passionate about this. Now, I just wanted to check on her, to see her face again.

She wasn't hard to find. She had made camp about a mile from where she left the letter. She looked much better today, with all of the blood washed off I realized that Bella had a very beautiful face. Heart shaped, with nice full lips. Her chest rose slowly, telling me that she was indeed alive.

Suddenly, I caught a new scent in the air, and whipped my eyes up to see a huge black bear.

* * *

Thats your chapter... Just kidding! I'm not that mean- I would never leave you with a cliff hanger that big! It would drive me insane!

* * *

BPOV 

I unwillingly stirred from my peaceful sleep. I was having a dream, something I rarely do. All I can remember is seeing some beautiful, pale boy, guiding my way through the forest. So I wasn't alone, even if it was only in my dreams.

I looked up to see if I could tell what time of day it was, and saw a huge bear, with hungry black eyes. I stopped breathing all together, hoping he hadn't noticed me. Unfortunately, he had. He started advancing on me, staring greedily at me. I was too stunned to move, and even if I did, he would catch me in an instant.

The bear was less then fifteen feet away, when a blur came out of the forest. When I looked back up, the bear was gone. Was I hallucinating? Or did I actually just see a bear "disappear". I was too scared to go back asleep, so I just curled up in a ball and waited for dawn to come.

* * *

EPOV 

I don't know how to describe what I was feeling, but all I knew was that I couldn't let that bear get Bella. She had worked far too hard to get this far. I ran full speed at it, knocking him down, and into the trees. I quickly drained him, and buried the carcass. She would probably just think that she didn't really see a bear, or at least I hoped she thought that. I looked back over to her, seeing her curled into a ball and crying.

I desperately wanted to know why she was crying. Was she scared, lonely, shocked? I hated not being able to read her mind. I watched over her until the sun started to creep up behind the clouds. I ran home at vampire speed, and spent the majority of the time thinking about Bella.

* * *

Ok- that is the end of the chapter. What did you guys think of it. Please review and tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. I wouldn't bet against Alice

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight- but I do own this plot! throws party

Let's see if I can squeeze out a long chapter. I feel oddly happy today- this is like my 5th update for all of my stories today. Reviews will make me even happier!

* * *

EPOV 

As soon as I crossed the threshold of my house, I was met by a very happy Alice. "I had a vision Edward, and I know what you've been doing for the past two days". She said all of this very quickly and excitedly.

"How much did you see Alice"? I asked her, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration I wasn't going to accidentally give up more information then she already knew.

"Well, first I saw you going to read a note she left tomorrow night, and then checking on her. And I saw the way you looked at her while she slept. I think you may love her Edward". She said the last part with a serious edge to her voice. "Now, tell me the whole story".

I knew I would never win this battle, so I just began telling Alice what I knew. "I'll tell you, but you have to keep it a secret. I was out hunting two nights ago, and found a letter she had left for someone to read. She ran away from Chief Swan, he was abusing her. She doesn't want to be forgotten, so she has been leaving letters that she writes every night."

Alice looked slightly sad by the end of my little story. "You mean Bella Swan? I had a vision of someone in her situation before, but I couldn't see who the person was".

"Alice, it's important that you don't tell anybody about this."

"Why?", she asked, clearly confused.

"It's just, I began, I've never felt like this before. I just want to be able to watch over her without everybody noticing. They would start to ask more questions, or think it was silly. They wouldn't understand, because she is human." I was suprised that I was able to speak about this to Alice so easily.

"Do you think that it may be love?", She was careful with her words. It was pretty obvious that I had wanted nothing to do with love.

"I don't know Alice. We will just have to wait and see".

"Why don't you find her, and talk to her. Maybe she'll come home with you", she said.

"Alice, she doesn't want to be found. She has made that part clear. She's happy now, and I'm not going to take that away from her. If she wants to, or if she ever gets hurt, I'll take care of her."

"Are you going to go see her now?", she asked.

"Once the sun starts to set, then yes I will." I was already counting the minutes.

"Could I come along", she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I said while hugging her. She was so supportive of my decisions.

* * *

BPOV 

I eventually did fall asleep, but for how long I do not know. I was still scarred from last night. I knew I saw something, but I didn't know what it was.

The cool morning air was refreshing, and I was off again. After a few hours of hiking up wards, I faced one of my first major problems. A huge cliff face stood before me, jagged, dangerous, and steep. There was no way around it, only up. If I fell, that was it. I would probably break my leg, or snap my neck. But it was either that, or turn around. So I got ready to climb.

Just one foot above the other, I told myself. I reached up fer the first rock, and it broke off from the cliff. This wasn't going to be easy. I slowly started to climb, looking for safe places to put my feet. Rocks tumbled from above, gashing my arms and legs. The smell of blood was making me woozy, and I almost passed out. After about an hour I was halfway up, but already I had used up my energy. I took a break on a small ledge, and looked at the view of the forest from 100 feet up.

The trees looked amazing, all swaying with rhythm in the wind. The leave dancing to their own song. I saw a deer scurry by the bottom or the cliff, then run away. If I had to pick my favorite moment since moving in with Charlie, it would be thins.

I knew that I still needed to continue, so I got my bag and climbed on. I had a new found energy, and finished climbing in another hour. Upon reaching the top, I threw my arms up and danced around, laughing like a maniac. One more thing that I have accomplished.

I washed the blood off in the river, and by then it was getting dark, and I still needed to write the letter. I wrote with a new found happiness. Leaving the letter by a cluster of flowers, I walked farther up the river to set up camp. Hopefully no bears tonight, and maybe I'll dream of the beautiful boy.

* * *

EPOV 

"Alice, I called, hurry up!" She took forever to get ready, and I wanted to see Bella, to make sure she was alright. Alice ran down the stairs a few seconds later, and we were off.

I ran faster than usual, following the delicious scent. She had covered quite a distance. Her scent led to a cliff face, and appeared to go up it. There was no way she could have climbed that, but I could already smell her blood dried on the rocks.

"She climbed that!" Alice said, shocked.

"Apparently", I said, laughing to myself. Bella had such determination. We climbed up pretty easily, and I spotted the note laying in a patch of flowers.

_Hiya_

_It may seem as though I'm a lot more upbeat today, and I am_

_But last night was scary, I saw a huge bear, but then something knocked it away_

_But I'm not sure what_

_I keep dreaming about a beautiful, pale boy who has been guiding me_

_today I had to climb a huge cliff, and I did it_

_I'm so happy that I did, or else I would have had t go back to Charlie_

_And I'm never going back there_

_I don't feel as lonely in the forest anymore_

_I don't know how many miles I have gone so far, but it feels like a lot_

_My legs are tired, very tired_

_My biggest worry now is getting an infection from a cut_

_The bruises Charlie gave me three days ago are finally fading_

_Just like he is_

_I wonder if he's mad, or if he's pretending to miss me_

_He can be so convincing_

_But I could always see right through him_

_Thats all I have to say for now_

_Love,_

_Bella_

When I saw the "love", I almost smiled. I knew that it wasn't directed towards me, just towards whoever she thought may be reading this. The dream thing is odd, maybe she saw me on one of my trips to visit her.

"Can we go see her now?" Alice asked. I had almost forgotten that she was there with me.

"Yes, but you have to remain hidden". I wasn't ready for Bella to see me yet.

We walked up to where she was camping, and Alice gasped. I was used to Bella's appearance by now, but she wasn't.

"She's so fragile, she's even smaller than me. And look at all the marks still left on her body! How could Charlie do this too her"? I put my hand over Alice's mouth before she could wake the sleeping angel.

"Alice, calm down".

"But Edward, just look at her. You can't tell me that you don't feel like going after Charlie!"

"Of course I do Alice!, I almost screamed. I want to hold her, and make her feel better. I feel like all of this is my fault, even though I didn't meet her until three days ago."

Alice looked taken back by my sudden harshness. I could feel that my eyes were a flat black, and I regretted yelling at her. "I'm sorry. It's just killing me not to be able to help her. And I can't until she wants it".

_You love her Edward, just admit it. _Alice thought. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes.

"Yes, yes I do." I hated admitting it for some reason. It gave Alice the satisfaction of knowing she was right...again. Then again, no one should ever bet against Alice.

Bella stirred in her sleep, and I could here her talking. "Who are you"" She mumbled, then fell asleep again. I really wished that I could read her mind, then I could find out who she was talking about. I noticed that Alice hadn't talked in a while, so I looked over at her. The expresion on her face was blank, she was having a vision.

I read her mind to see what it was going to be about. I saw Charlie in a rage, storming through the house, breaking everything in sight. He ran out of the house and into the forest with his gun, looking for Bella.

It had taken him this long to realize that she was gone. How he knew to check the forest I don't know, but there was no way that he would find her. I had all of her notes safely hidden in my room.

"Will he find her?" I asked Alice, glancing at Bella's still form.

"No, he won't. He will give up after a few hours, and tell the comunity that she drowned in La Push. That way he won't have to show a body".

A growl formed low in my chest, threatening to wake Bella. I realized how sad I would be if Bella really died. This sucked. The girl I loved had no idea I existed, just a dream or two.

"Edward, Alice said, If she does want to be with you, you're going to have to change her."

This time I didn't care if she heard the feral growl. "No", I said cruely, ending the conversation.

"So you want to remain 17 forever, while she grows old. What if she chooses it?"

"Alice! No one in their right mind would choose this."

"I would for Jasper", she said, and I knew she meant it.

"I said no one in their Right Mind". That was cruel to say, Alice was sensitive about her past.

"Carlisle would for Esme! Rosalie would for Emmett! And if she loves you, she would for you too". If vampires could cry, then Alice would be.

I ran off at this point. It was crazy. Bella still didn't know I existed. I don't know id she will ever wantto leave this place, or if she would except what I was, or if she would love me back. I didn't know anything.

Alice's voice came inside my head again. _Edward, I'm sorry. But think about it. How could she come back, if Charlie has announced her dead. Why not give her a chnace to decide, if she does want to leave._

I continued to run, but something in the back of my mind told me that Alice was right.

* * *

What did you all think. If you liked it, hit that button and tell me!!

* * *


	6. Always and Forever

Disclaimer- I don't o

* * *

wn twilight- but I do own this plot! throws party 

Heya peeps. I've been getting a lot of hits on this story!!! and reviews!!!!!

* * *

BPOV 

I woke up my fourth day from another wonderful dream. This time, the beautiful boy took me to a meadow that looked like the one I stopped at on my first day. He picked me up, and when I looked down, it was like I had been reborn. All of my wounds were gone, and my skin was a pale white. I looked up and saw the boy. He was gorgeous, with topaz eyes, and bronze, untidy hair. I think he was about to kiss me, but then I woke up. Why did the birds have to start chirping?

I was low on energy, since the blackberries had been my last meal. There wasn't much that I could see growing, except for a few patches of wild onion. I couldn't stand the smell of them, how was I supposed to eat them? Then again, when your starving, you'll eat almost anything. They tasted disgusting, and made my eyes water, but at least they gave me energy.

I decided to lay out in the sun, which had made a guest appearance today, to try and remember the dream. Then again, how could I forget that face. He was unbelievably gorgeous. I loved the way his unusually colored hair hung messily on his perfectly angular face. And I could almost feel his stone cold arms wrapped around me.

But I knew I couldn't spend all day thinking about this stranger. I saw some hills off in the distance, but it would take at least two more days to reach them. And that was if I hiked all day. I was in no hurry though, I was enjoying this for the most part. It was starting to get lonely.

As I walked on I started coughing. Soon, my throat felt like it was about to bleed, and I felt like I had a fever of 103. Why hadn't I thought of this before. I had no medicine to cure me. It was freezing cold. Lucky for me, I came across some abandoned camping gear. I wondered what happened to the people using it. I started to write a letter, but had to stop halfway through because I was shaking so much. I curled up into a ball in the tent and fell asleep.

* * *

EPOV 

I walked around the room nervously, waiting for the sun to set. Alice had a vision that Bella was going to get sick, so I left some camping gear where I knew she'd pass by. I would have ran her home to Carlisle, but she's not ready to come home yet. It had been so sunny today, so I wasn't able to stay around and make sure that she got to the gear; though Alice assured me that she had.

I knew something like this would happen. It's probably just a virus, but I'm still apprehensive about it. Everything about her makes me apprehensive. She's like a glass china doll, so easily breakable. I also know from Alice's visions that Bella has been having dreams about me. I don't know how that is possible though. Alice thinks it's because I love her. I don't even flinch at the word anymore.

The sun had finally crept behind the horizon, and I ran outside. The tree's flew by me as I ran faster than I ever had before. I needed to make sure that she was okay. She looked so sick in Alice's vision.

Within half an hour I hadreached the spot where I had left the camping gear. I quickly found the white slip of paper, and began reading

_Today was fairly uneventful_

_But something horrible happened_

_I got sick, really sick_

_My hands are shaking, and I can barely hold the pencil_

_I found some abandoned camping gear, and I wonder what happened to the owners_

_did they get hurt, or just leave this stuff behind_

_I'm almost getting to the point where_

The letter ended there. Her hands must have been shaking so bad that he couldn't even finish. But I needed to know what the sentence was going to say. She's almost getting to the poin where what?

"I want to go home, but there is no home", I heard her mumble from inside the tent. She wants to go home, but she has none. If only she would come home with me. I slowly aproached the tent. I could feel the heat radiating off her feverish body. She really needed to be cooled down.

The want for her was so bad, I just had to go inside the tent. Once there I pciked her frail body up in my arms. She was shocked by the coldnedd of my arms, and it woke her up. She looked up startled at me, but she knew who I was. Her small hand went up to touch my face, to make sure that I was real.

"Who are you", she asked quietly.

"I'll explain everything in the morning, but first, you need to sleep". She let her head fall against my stone chest, and her breathing slowed to an even pace. I had an angel in my arms. But tomorrow, I'd have to tell her about me, and my family. I didn't know if she would except us for who we really were. I hoped that Carlisle wouldn't be too mad, about me telling our secret to a human. But this wasdifferent, I loved her. And I always will.

* * *

Ok- there's a little bit of a cliff hanger but I'll update in the morning. 


	7. Who are you?

Writing a disclaimer will make me cry, and then I will not be able to update. Just kidding, I own nothing.

Ok- as some of you have demanded from me (mean people) here is your next chapter. Read and Review please!! You all did great on the last chapter! Here's something to clear up another something. Bella does not see the future. But she does have dreams about Edward.

I'm sorry if this chapter came out a little later then you thought- I need to make it perfect. Which I know will never happen, but I can try. I will also make it a longer chapter since I left you with a little bit of a cliffhanger. I'm sorry to all!

And you know what would make me super happy! Were at 85 reviews. If I could get 15 for this chapter- we would get all the way to 100!!! Another thing is that a lot of speeches Edward makes to tell Bella he is a vampire annoy me- like when he just says "I'm a vampire"- so tell me if my speech is good or bad.

* * *

BPOV 

I tried to listen to the sound of his heart beat by putting my head on his perfect chest, but could head nothing. Somehow, that didn't surprise me. He was already inhumanely beautiful. Why shouldn't he just be totally inhumane. I could just have not heard it, but somehow I doubt that's a possibility.

I found myself being quite comfortable in his strong arms, and ended up falling asleep. I didn't ever want to wake up, this was just a perfect moment, but then again, I wanted to hear the explanation he was going to give me. I don't know if that makes any sense.

I heard him softly whispering my name, "Isabella", in a slow, musical voice. So he knew my name, which probably meant that he had read my notes. I wasn't ever forgotten, that was comforting to know.

I was still trying to hold on to the last bit of myself that was awake. I didn't want to loose this moment. I knew that I had felt his perfect face, but I've been feeling a lot of things in my dreams lately. If he may not be real in the morning, then I wanted to enjoy every minute of this.

But alas, the combination of exhaustion and comfort won over my will power to stay awake, and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

EPOV 

I had an angel asleep in my arms. The heat of her feverish body radiated throughout me, and I felt as if her heartbeat was mine. I slowed my breathing to match up with hers, though I didn't even need to breathe.

I found myself staring at her again. Her chocolate brown hair hung in waves down to the middle of her back. Her heart shaped face held beautiful, wide spaced brown eyes. Her full lips just begged to be kissed, but I knew I couldn't. Why does she do this to me?

Her shivering slowly died down, and her restless sleep became deep and peaceful. Who ever knew that humans were so interesting to watch sleep.

"Charlie, she mumbled in her sleep, No, don't." She started saying it louder until she screamed out, "Charlie!" She woke up in my arms, shaking and crying with fear. I tried to calm her down the best I could.

"Bella, it's alright Bella. It was just a dream, you're alright. Just go back to sleep". Her heart rate gradually declined back to normal, as she fell asleep again. I felt a new rage growing inside of me, a strong hate of Charlie. How could he do this to my angel. Well, if she wanted to be my angel.

She still held on tightly to me, not wanting to let me go. In a way she did know who I was, she has had all of those dreams. Well, dreams are supposed to come true right? If I could dream, it would be about her.

I stayed like that the rest of the night, closing my eyes, "dreaming" about the day when the angel would be mine. Holding her close and wiping away her tears, taking in her every word. I wanted to be that guy.

Love- what is love? Just a strong feeling for someone. Why does everybody take the word so lightly now anyway? I love chocolate, would they want to marry it? No, love is much stronger than that; stronger than I could have imagined. I don't know how I went this long without the feeling of love.

Almost as if Bella had heard my thoughts, when I can't hear her's, she muttered , "love". Love for what? She was driving me insane, just leaving me waiting for answers. She stirred a few more times, seeming reluctant to open her eyes.

I set her down for a moment, so I could go outside. The sun was up in the sky, not encased in the clouds. I stepped out with no hesitation, letting my skin sparkle like diamonds. I was aware of the movement inside the tent, but made no move to get up. Instead, I called out, "Bella, I'm still here. Would you come outside for a moment please?" I could almost hear her sigh of relief.

She walked out slowly, still feeling slightly ill. She didn't seem surprised by my appearance, but I don't think she thought I was completely real. "My name is Edward Cullen", I said, hoping to break her out of her trance. She still didn't seem convinced. "Trust me, your not dreaming. Come on out, I'll explain everything". This time she did move forward. Once she was in the sun, she started smiling. She twirled around laughing, loving the bright rays that were shining on her. I loved her energy, and I couldn't help but smiling.

"Now, she said in her sweet voice, Would you mind explaining to me why you are sparkling?" I started laughing.

"Ok, but it's a long story."

"Well, we've got time", She said, eager to hear what I had to say.

"Trust me Bella, I've got more time than I need".

"Then we can start off with the basics. First of all, how did you know my name?" This was going to be a lot more complicated then I thought.

"Well, I found your letter, and it caught my attention. I decided to try and keep finding them, going out each night to check on you."

She looked at me, as if doubting what I had said. "I traveled about fifteen miles each day. If you went home each night, you wouldn't have had time to get here tonight, it's about sixty miles."

She was very observant, I had to give her that. "Well, my silly Bella, that is part of the story. Would you believe me if I told you that I could travel the distance of 60 miles in about ten minutes"?

"I probably would, seeing as everything else about you in so inhumane. Like the fact that I couldn't hear your heartbeat last night in the tent." She was defiantly more observant than I thought a human could be.

"Would you like to take any guesses as to what I am?" I was actually having fun with this.

"Oh, so you have turned this into a game show? Well, you have super speed, and you sparkle. Are you some sort of a feminine superman?"

I started cracking up. I've heard the superman theory before, but never like that. "Bella, you absurd little human, I think you just lost that round. Would you like to buy a vowel?"

This time it was she who started laughing. "So no kryptonite. And I'm guessing you aren't Spider man either. Does it involve Bats, and wearing your underwear over your pants"?

And to think that I was actually nervous about today, I was as comfortable around her as I was with my family. "Well, you could say that."

"Which part, the bats or the underwear. Either way your confusing me".

"Well, in a way, the bats. But probably not the way your thinking of them". I found vampire rumors amusing, they were always so far off. You don't see me burning alive right now.

False relief crossed her face after my answer. "Could you show me the things that you can do?"

"Well, I began, I could show you all but one." There was no way I was going to show her how I hunt. If I ever hurt her, I would never be able to forgive myself. To see her cold, motionless, would kill me.

I got up and ran to a tree I saw about a hundred yards away. Once I got there, I waved back to her. I ran back, jumped up to grab a foot thick tree branch, and broke it off. Shock crossed her beautiful face for a moment, but went away.

"So I can add super strength to your never ending list. But where do the bats tie into all of this?" I loved seeing her so confused, she looked so darn cute.

"Well, they don't really play a part of it. They have to do with some silly myth."

She still seemed confused. "Could I have one more hint please?" She pouted her lips and I just had to give in. I decided to have fun with this one. I grabbed my jacket, and pulled it over my head, blocking out the sunlight, and making it look like a cape. I smiled wide, though my teeth were fangless, and quoted a famous line.

"I vant to suck your blood", I said in a scary voice, trying not to laugh. She didn't look scared, she looked like she was about to laugh. "Do you not believe it?" I asked her.

"No, I was laughing at how wrongly we have stereotyped the vampire. I would have expected you to be burning alive right now. Wearing all black, and fly away as a bat, bearing your fangs. Speaking of which, where are they?"

She was so easily excepting all of this. I would have expected her to run away or something. I flashed her a dazzling white smile. "Are you interested in the real characteristics of a vampire?"

"I am eager to learn master", she said, bowing her head. She was having fun, but she wasn't making fun of it. I sat there explaining to her what made us vampire. I was avoiding a certain question, but I knew I would have to ask her sooner or later.

"Are you going to ask about my diet?"

"Would it be rude to do so, I'm sure about vampire etiquette".

"No, but we don't drink from humans. If we did, our eyes would be a burgundy color. Instead, we drink animal blood, resulting in our topaz eyes."

"Why do you choose to, if it isn't the same as humans?"

"We don't want to be considered monsters. Who would want to harm other people when there is another option?"

"How many of you are there?"

"In my family, seven. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I. Were all "vegetarians", and they are all married, except me." I could've sworn I saw a pleased expression cross her face. "As for the total number of vampires, I don't know. There's only one other clan like are's that we know of, up in Denali."

"How old are you Edward?"

I growled playfully at her. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to ask your elders how old they were? I'm 17 years old, if you must know."

She laughed. "Fine, I'll be more specific. When were you born?"

"Sometime in the 20Th century". She was about to ask another question, so I just answered her anyway. "I was born in Chicago in 1901. I was going to die in 1918 from the Spanish Influenza, but Carlisle saved me."

"How did you know where I was each night?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" I asked jokingly. "I followed your scent, and Alice had visions".

"Visions, I thought you were vampires".

"Well, some of us have extra powers. I can read minds, with the exception of yours. Jasper can feel and control emotions, and Alice can see the future. We think that we brought over traits from out first life".

"Does it bug you that you can't read my mind?"

I blurted out my answer before thinking. "It drives me insane." She looked a little shocked at my answer.

"Why would it drive you insane?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, are you blind? Don't you think that there may be a reason why I've been checking up on you every night. Why I left the camping gear. Or why I wish I could read your mind?"

"I'm sorry Edward, I just don't get what your saying"?

"Do you believe in love Bella"? I was curious as to what she would say.

"Well, I did at one point. But all of that went away when I moved in with Charlie."

"I was like that Bella. I didn't understand why Jasper never left Alice's side, or why Emmett looked at Rosalie like she was worth a million dollars. I thought it didn't exist, until I met you. When I checked on you every night I found myself being drawn to you. When I saw the bruises I wanted to kill Charlie. I don't even know how to describe what I feel for you".

Now it was her turn to talk. "I know you Edward, I knew you before you found me. I hadn't seen you in person until last night, but you've been in my head since I first made the decision to run away." She looked like she was about to cry, and I ran up to hug her. I wiped away her tears, like I had been wanting to for what felt like forever.

"Would you like to meet my family"? I asked her, hoping the answer was yes.

"If you show me how you travel in the forest".

"If I didn't it would take us four days to get home".

"I wouldn't mind that", she said sheepishly.

"Come here Isabella", I said, and got ready to run her through the forest.

* * *

So- what did you all think.15 reviews please- then I get 100- and I'll be super happy. 

Here's a little preview for next chapter. It will be about Bella meeting the Cullen family, and deciding whether or not she wants to stay.

LUVS YOU ALL!!!!!


	8. Meet the Family

We beat 100 reviews!!!!! Thanks you to everybody that did review, and here is your chapter. I'm sorry if it came out a little late, my dad wouldn't let me get on the computer. But now I can, so read on, and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

BPOV 

I looked sheepishly down at my feet. Did the god-like Edward Cullen really want me to climb on his back like some sort of a backpack? He laughed upon seeing my expression, and came over to me.

"Will I have to do this by force?", he asked jokingly. When I still didn't move he came over and swept me off my feet bridal style. I would have demanded that he put me down, but I actually liked it. "Are you ready to run," he asked, but I was too busy staring into his topaz eyes.

"I will on one condition", I told him, and he looked at me curiously.

"What?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"This", I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled myself up to kiss him. He waited a moment before kissing me back, but when he did, It was amazing. His cold stone lips created an electric shock against mine, and I even forgot to breathe. When we did pull apart we were both gasping for air.

"Do you have any other conditions", he asked hopefully.

"Come on, lets get out of here". I closed my eyes and buried my head in his chest, waiting for him to start running. When he did, I just about screamed. It felt like I was flying, as if nothing could touch me. I opened my eyes, and the joy was replaced by fear. Tree limbs whizzed by us at impossible speeds. If we hit one, it would probably slice right through me. I clung to Edward even tighter, wishing for the ride to end and the nausea to stop. After a few more minutes of torture, he started to slow down, and we were suddenly in a huge backyard that must have been a part of his house.

He set me carefully on the ground, but I couldn't bring myself to let go of him. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I'll let you know when the world stops spinning", I said looking over to him. I had to laugh when I saw his face.

"What?", he asked.

"With everything spinning and getting distorted, your face dosen't look completely perfect for once." I don't know why I found that funny, but I did. The spinning slowly died down, and I was able to stand without looking like a drunk.

* * *

EPOV 

"Are you ready to go meet the family?" I asked her, once I was sure that she wasn't going to fall down again.

"As ready as I'll ever be", She answered honestly.

"Now, are you more afraid of walking into a room of vampires, or more afraid that they won't like you?"

"The second one by a mile. It's also sort of hard to just be around Forks again. I'm dead here, all because of him." I knew the him she was referring to. I felt my eyes go into a flat black color, and I felt like punching through a wall; something easy for me to manage. "Edward, are you okay", she asked worriedly.

"I will be. Come on, lets go". We ran at a human speed to the house, and she gasped. I knew our house was huge, and very well built. One of favorite of all the houses I have lived in. We walked in, and I was greeted by the family.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie; this is Bella Swan." I looked nervously between Bella and my family, waiting for something to happen.

Alice stepped up first. She ran up to hug Bella, and greeted her in her high soprano voice. "Hi Bella, I'm Alice. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Alice". Bella was shy, but this didn't seem to be too hard for her. One by one everybody else stepped up to greet her. Even Jasper, who was sensitive to human blood, hugged her.

We sat down to talk, and Rosalie asked a question that I didn't think was very appropriate. Rose didn't have much faith in human's ability to make decisions. "So, why did you run away Bella?" Alice must not have told her why.

Bella closed her eyes and bit her lip, willing for the tears to go away. Her hands started shaking, and I could tell Rose regretted asking the question. "I'm sorry Bella, if it's too hard for you to talk about, then we don't have to". Bella still wasn't able to stop shaking, so I brought her upstairs to my room. She had a long day, and I wanted her to get some sleep. After she had fallen asleep, I went downstairs to talk to the family.

"I'm sorry Edward, Rosalie said, I didn't know that the topic might upset her. But why did she?" She seemed to be genuine in her apology, so I told her.

"Charlie..." I struggled with my word choice, still fighting off anger. "He hit her. When I first found her, she was in a really bad condition, she still is."

Esme let out a gasp. "You mean Chief Swan? The poor dear, no wonder she ran away".

"Well, lets just not bring it up again with her. It's hard for her being back in Forks". I was already missing Bella, so I ran upstairs to see her. She was soundly sleeping now, her heartbeat thumping quietly inside her chest. I layed down next to her, wrapping my arms around her frail body.

"Bella, my sweet Bella, nobody will ever hurt you again", I murmured quietly.

* * *

BPOV 

I woke up in the arms of a god. I blinked a few times, and he laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure that this USN't a dream", I answered nonchalantly.

"Are you going to do that everyday", he asked me.

"Maybe, maybe not". I couldn't help it if I thought that this was too good to be unreal. I smelled something in the air, and it smelled like breakfast. "Does anybody in this house cook"? It seemed like such an odd thing in a house full of vampires.

"Probably Esme. Letting her inner mother take over. You should expect a lot of that going on". I groaned and covered my head with a pillow. I hated getting a lot of attention. I hated it as much as I loved Edward.

"Come on, you need to get something to eat". He practically dragged me downstairs. When Esme saw me she gasped. I looked down and realized what I was wearing. The tank top showed many marks that were left on my body. I hid behind Edward, trying not to blush. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. It just took me by surprise. How would you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled is fine", I answered, still hiding behind Edward. She set down a plate up steaming eggs. They tasted great, but Edward looked like he thought I was eating dirt.

"There's something else I should warn you about", he said.

"What", I asked.

"Alice and Rosalie are shopoholics, and my sources tell me that they are going to try and drag you to the mall."

After I could breathe again, I said, "But I'm dead, remember".

"Then they will shop for you, which will probably make it worse. But it's a lot easier just to give in to them". I groaned and buried my face in my hands. I was going to dread today. I didn't need to be Alice to know that much.

* * *

Ok, there it is. Next chapter will be about Alice and Rosalie transforming Bella. Edward hasnt even seen her really yet, he only knows what she looks like covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!

* * *


	9. Prom

Ok, here is your update. Thanks you to everybody who reviewed.

* * *

EPOV 

Bella really was dreading Alice and Rosalie shopping for her. I'm curious to see how it turns out. Bella doesn't need it though, she's already amazingly beautiful. I know Alice has had visions of what Bella will look like, but she's been blocking her mind from me. Great, that's two minds that I can't read.

My angel picked at the rest of her breakfast slowly, buying herself some time. Alice and Rose were already at the mall, no doubt having the time of their lives. "Bella, it won't be that bad. They have tried to do this to everybody in the house, and you'll be no exception".

"What did they do to you"?

My mind went through a painful flashback. "Trust me, you don't want to know", I said, wincing.

"Yes I do. Please tell me", she said, pouting her lips.

"Isabella Marie Swan, are you trying to seduce a vampire?" I asked, faking shock.

"Is it working?" She asked, batting her gorgeous eyelashes. So this is what it feels like to be dazzled. I went to kiss her, I was just too hard to resist. After a few moments she broke away. "Now will you tell me?"

"Ok, fine. They made me try on dresses for them, did my makeup, and painted my nail." She stood staring at me for a few moments before cracking up.

"They...made...you...do...that!" She asked between laughs.

"Trust me, they can be very convincing." Which is true. When Rose wants you to do something, you do it, or else. Bella walked into the living room, and stared at the grand piano.

"Do you play", she asked, trailing her fingers over the keys.

"Yes, do you?"

"I did, when I lived with Rene".

"Would you play for me?" I asked hopefully.

"I can try". She sat down on the bench, and started playing. I recognized the song fairly easily. It was by Pachebel, Canon in D. I loved the song, the way it went slowly in the beginning; the sped up into a happy melody. (A/N Listen to this song when it's preformed by an orchestra- it's amazing!) She played it so well.

She ended the song, and blushed. "I messed it up", she admitted sheepishly.

"Bella, I said shocked, that was amazing." I scooped her up and was about to kiss her, when Alice burst in the room.

"You wouldn't believe all of the stuff we were able to find. This is going to be so much fun!" Wait to go Alice, you always know when to come in at the right time.

* * *

BPOV 

The fear was starting to set in. How much damage could a hyper-active vampire do, probably a lot!

"Please Bella, it won't be that bad". I guess I didn't have much of a choice, so I reluctantly followed her upstairs. When I got to her room, my mouth dropped. It was huge, her bathroom was the size of my old bedroom.

"Okay Bella, Rosalie said snapping me out of my trance, you can go take a shower, and we'll start when you get done". I was eager for the shower, to get all of this dirt out of my head.

For the first time in a week, I saw myself in the mirror. I was a sorry sight. My lips were chapped, my face was scratched, and I was caked in dirt. The shower felt so good. The hot water washed everything away, and I felt like a new person. I stepped out, dried myself off, and got into the robe Alice had laid out.

"God Bella, she exclaimed, I couldn't even tell you had a face before. It would have been such a waste too, you are very pretty." I looked down at my feet and blushed. "Rosalie, you work on her hair, and I'll do her makeup".

Rosalie combed at my hair, dried it, and styled it. Alice worked on my face with at least five different products. I sat their patiently, waiting till I could see Edward again. "Stop fidgeting Bells, Rose said, were almost done".

They did a few more things to me, then got me some clothes to change into. When I saw the dress I gasped. It was beautiful.(A/N- web address on profile) "Why do I need to wear this?" I asked Rosalie.

"You'll see Bella". I hated surprises, I never knew how bad it may turn out. They turned me around to face the mirror, and once again I gasped. They styled my normally straight brown hair into soft curls. (google Emily Browning, and it's like the 4th picture. The caption says That's a lot of &'s. I love that pic, it looks how I imagine Bella). I never imagined that I could look like this.

"Can I go see Edward?" I asked, and when Alice nodded, I practically jumped out of my seat. I walked down the stairs slowly, trying not to trip on the dress. Edward was at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at me.

* * *

EPOV 

I couldn't believe my eyes. Isabella walked down the stairs, looking like more of a goddess than before. Her brown hair hung in soft curls, framing her heart-shaped face. Her pale skin glowed. The dress fit her body perfectly, showing off her curves. I tried to avert my eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to. This was the angel that had been brought into my life.

Now I know what love is. Love is Isabella Marie Swan. Love is the way she smiles, how she laughs. Love is the magnetic force drawing me too her. I wouldn't resist even if I could. "You look beautiful", I said. Technically it was a lie; words couldn't describe how beautiful she was.

I noticed that she couldn't seem to avert her eyes from me either. I knew that the black tux contrasted dramatically with my pale skin. "Where are we going?" She asked.

I put a finger up to my lips. "I'll never tell". Before she could try and beg for me to tell her, I swept her off her feet, and carried her outside. I had spent all night thinking of the perfect thing to do with her, and I finally found something. "Bella, would you mind if we ran their?"

She looked scared for a moment, but recovered. "No, as long as I find out what we're going to do". She had given in easier than I thought she would. I picked her up and started running, careful not to go too fast. When we got there, she opened up her eyes and gasped.

The meadow had been transformed. Candle's of every shape and size glowed around the perimeter, and the grass had been showered in rose petals. "Whats all of this for?" She asked after a few moments.

"Tonight, my love, is the Fork's High School prom. Since we couldn't attend it as a couple, I've decided to make my own. Would you like to dance"?

"Edward, I can't dance, I'm too much of a klutz".

I wasn't giving up the easily. "Trust me, it's all in the leading".

"I don't hear any music to dance to though".

"We make our own music just being together. Because every time I look at you the heavens start singing". I held out my hand for her, and she came forward. We linked our bodies together, twirling around the the imaginary song. I started thinking of Canon in D again, how it was as beautiful as Bella. Softly, I started humming it, and Bella joined in. Her voice was amazing as it is, but she was wonderful at singing.

I'm not sure how long we stood there dancing. It could have been minutes, or hours or days. All I was aware of was the angel and I. It was all I needed to be aware of. Of course, it would have been nice to know that there was a pair of red eyes watching our every move.

* * *

MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA Cliff hanger. The quicker you review the quicker you get your update.

* * *


	10. Red Eyes

I'm sorry for being so mean with the cliff hanger. Believe me, I hate them just as much as you, but I needed time to work out the story. Anyway, here is your chapter. This will be a HUGE twist- that I bet none of you new was going to happen. Muahahahahahahahahaha

* * *

EPOV 

I was so absorbed in Bella's eyes that I didn't notice the red ones that were watching us. When I did, it was too late. He already knew we were here, and he knew Bella was human. He growled and crouched low, prepared to defend Bella at all costs.

"Hello Isabella", The voice said pleasantly, but with an edge of cruelness. Her eyes widened in fear, and she gripped onto me even tighter. "Don't you know who I am"?

Realization hit her, and she gasped. "Edward, she whispered shakily to me, it's Charlie". I looked at him again and could see the resemblance. His hair was longer, his body more muscular, and his eyes a blood red.

"You must be wondering how it happened. About a week ago, I went into the woods to look for you". It must have been from Alice's vision. "I walked in farther and farther, until I got lost. There was a group of campers going through the area. I went to ask them if they had seen you, I was missing you Isabella. The last thing I remember was a sharp pain in my neck. Three days later, here I am. A newborn vampire, hungry for blood". (A/N- the timing may be a little bit off- no flames please)

Bella was still trying to find her breath. Her hands were shaking so bad I thought she might be going into epileptic shock. "Oh, don't be afraid Bella. Do you really think that I would hurt you?" Charlie asked, pretending to be shocked.

I growled deeply and loudly at him. "If you don't turn around and walk back into that forest, I'll kill you". I pulled Bella closer to me than I thought possible. I can't believe Alice didn't see this.

"Edward, do you really think that I'm frightened of you. You can't win against me. Now, hand over Bella, and I'll let you walk away alive. Of course, there always is another option."

"No!" I heard Bella scream, the first thing she has said since Charlie got here. "Don't touch him Dad, I'll go with you". She tried to pull away from my grasp, but I held firm. "Edward, she pleaded, He will kill you. Just let me go with him". Images of a cold, lifeless Bella came into my head.

"Never, I'm not letting him ever touch you again". Bella looked into my eyes, begging me to let her go. How could I let pure love itself just walk away from me.

"Edward, she whispered, just bring me my drawstring bag. I'll go with him now, you can try and find me later. It will work Edward".

"Bella, I can't let anything happen to you. I love you Bella, I love you more than life itself. I can't let you go".

"I know Charlie, he won't try anything yet. He'll take it slowly, to put me in a lot of pain. But I've dealt with this before, I'm used to it".

"In case you two haven't noticed, I'm still standing here; growing more impatient every second". Charlie's voice no longer had a kind mask on it.

One of Alice's visions came into my head. Charlie hitting Bella, her laying motionless, then screaming for us to put out the fire. "She's not going with you", I told Charlie firmly.

"Then I guess you have chosen to do this the hard way." I started to growl, but it stuck in my throat. I couldn't move. I couldn't even speak.

"These powers can come in handy. So, what were you saying. Speak up if you don't want me to take Bella." I tried to scream, to start moving at rip out his throat.

"Oh, so I guess that means I'll be taking her". Run Bella, just please run. As if she read my thoughts, she made a break for the house, before being caught ruffly by Charlie.

"What do you think your doing you little bitch?" He was really angry now, and his eyes were black. She whimpered at his hard grasp on her shoulder.

His power was wearing off on me, and I managed to whisper, "Can I at least give Bella her bag?" He looked at me, debating within his mind. Another mind that I couldn't read.

He obviously isn't very smart, because he answered yes. I ran back, got her bag, and handed it too her.

I love you, she mouthed, before being dragged off into the woods by Charlie.

Bella, my Bella, why did you have to go?

* * *

BPOV 

Charlie was dragging me forcefully by my hair. His strength was impossible to go against. "I can't believe you would run away from me Isabella", he said harshly, what have I ever done to you?"

I bit down on my tongue to avoid saying something that I would regret. "Answer me Bella", he screamed.

"Nothing sir", I said, which was a huge lie. I couldn't tell where we were now, but we were off in another direction in the forest. I long cabin came into view, and he barged inside. I could only hope that Edward would get here soon.

I looked inside my bag and found a folded peice of paper.

Be Safe Bella

Were Coming To Find You

I Love You,

Edward

I cried, and hid the note in my bag. Charlie was in another room right now, checking out the cabin. While I could, I decided to write a note to Edward. I lit the candle for the first time in about a week, and started to write.

* * *

EPOV 

It took all the restraint in my body not to go running after her. If this plan was going to work, then I needed my families help. I ran back into the house, screaming for everybody to come down.

Alice was the first in the room, with a shocked look on her face. "I know Edward, I saw it. Don't worry, we'll save her." The rest of the family was downstairs now, waiting to hear what we had to tell them.

"Charlie's a vampire, and he's got Bella. I don't know where he's taking her, but we have to find her." Every second she was getting farther away.

Carlisle spoke up first. "How about you and Emmett go looking in the woods. Jasper and I can try and find out if they left the woods."

"Sound good to me", Emmett said.

"And Alice, try and watch out for their plans".

"Okay".

We all set out into the woods, trying to follow Bella's scent. Charlie probably wouldn't stay in one place for long. We tracked them to a small cabin. We went inside, but couldn't find much.

"Do you see anything Emmett"?

"There's a piece of paper." I ran forward to read it.

Edward,

Don't worry

I'm safe

Were at the cabin, but were going to leave soon

He hasn't done anything to me yet

I'll try and leave more notes for you

Be careful, Charlie's very strong.

Love,

Bella

So she's still okay, for the time being. I don't know how much longer Charlie's going to wait though.

* * *

There is your plot twisting chapter.

A/N -Just so you know- I hated making Charlie abuse Bella. I would have made it Jacob or Mike, but she wouldn't leave Charlie because of them. In all honesty I think Charlie rocks as a father. With that being said- Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Behind the waterfall

Here is your chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I was working on other stories and my own for the past few days. 165 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

!!!!!!! I'm so happy- and a happy writer makes for faster updates. So read and review!!!!!!!!!!! And I found a solution to the Charlie thing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Either A) In your head- call him Ryan. Long story but he could fit the character perfectly tear B) This is an alternate universe where almost everybody is the same except Charlie...

* * *

BPOV 

I survived the first night with Charlie without having any scratches on me. It only made me wonder when he was going to kill me, and if Edward would get here fast enough to stop him. I can't die without seeing Edward first though, I miss him so much. At least I wrote the note without Charlie finding out, I'm glad he didn't get brains when he was changed.

As to where we are right now, I don't exactly know. He took us deeper into the woods, and right now we are in a cave behind a waterfall. It would have been beautiful under any other circumstances.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie screaming my name. He had become more irritable over the few days, there were no humans other than me around to drink from. His eyes were a dark Burgundy color, his face was always twisted in rage.

"What", I asked softly, knowing that he heard me.

"Theres a group of campers I can smell, and I'm hungry. If you even set foot out of this cave, I will know, and I'll kill you. And if you try and run away, just remember that I am much faster". As if to demonstrate his ability to me, he ran off as fast as he could towards the forest. Even though I knew it wasn't his power working on me, I felt as if my feet were glued to the spot where I was standing.

I felt bad for the group of campers. If he found them, then they had no chance against him. It would probably end quick for them, they wouldn't even see it coming. They wouldn't have to see those red eyes like I had too.

* * *

EPOV 

We had finally come up with the perfect plan to get Bella back. Alice had a vision about it, and she said it should go off pretty well. Right now we were all getting ready, changing into the pile of abandoned clothing. They all decided that they wanted to help out. Esme said that she couldn't stand to see me loose the women I loved.

We followed Bella scent, but it was difficult. Jasper had a very sensitive nose, so he was able to track it.

"I think I can hear Charlie's thoughts", I said after a few minutes. I didn't like what I was hearing. He was thinking of ways to harm Bella, ways to make her death painful and slow. I was about to growl when Alice cut me off.

"You can't let him know that we're vampires Edward". The rain was starting to fall, and we had to stay dry to keep the human scent on our clothes. Our faces were covered by scarves, and we had a few layers of coats on. We were only a few miles away now, but we had to travel at a human pace.

"Edward, has Charlie done anything to her yet?" Rosalie asked, and she actually sounded concerned.

"I don't think so yet, but he will soon." I could almost smell his vile scent now, the battle was going to begin soon.

"Just remember, Emmett said, He's a newborn vampire, he will be much stronger. Were going to have to use stragaty against him." Emmett was excited, he always loved a good fight. I was just nervous, Bella's life was on the line.

I could sense that he was around us now, stalking us. We were supposed to be his meal, boy was he going to be surprised. Charlie jumped out of the bushes and ran towards Alice at vampire speed, trying to bite her neck. She turned around to face him, her topaz eyes darkening.

The battle had begun.

* * *

DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The next chapter will probably be the last. Should there be a sequal????????????????

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. The battle

Here is your final chapter. Tell me if ya'all would like a sequel. Lets make it to 200 reviews- only 8 more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

EPOV 

"Now!" I screamed, throwing off the clothing. The rest of the family did the same. Charlie looked as if someone had just blew up a bomb right in front of his face. He was confused, and it took him a second to realize what we were. Once he saw my face though, he got really angry.

"You, he said pointing to me, I thought I told you not to come after us!" His face contorted in anger, and his eyes were as black as could be.

"Well, I decided not to listen". His anger was at a boiling point, and it wouldn't be long before the fight actually started. Emmett and Jasper came up behind me, letting out fierce growls. Charlie crouched down, waiting to pounce. He leaned towards Jasper, deciding that he was the weakest. It was a wrong move on his part, Jasper knew how to fight newborns. As soon as Charlie pounced Jasper moved quickly to the side; which made Charlie run into the nearest tree. The tree shattered upon impact, sending huge splinters everywhere. Charlie came up unscathed, and seething.

"This could have been done the easy way, but you chose to do this the hard way".

"Well Charlie, you should know by now that I don't choose the easy way". Instead of going for Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, or I; he decided to fight the girls. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle all growled loudly. He lunged at Alice, seeing as she was the smallest. Jasper's eyes turned jet black as Charlie pushed Alice into a nearby tree. He collided with him, making a huge bang. Soon, everybody had joined Jasper, trying to pin Charlie down.

After a few moments, something happened and I couldn't move, none of us could. I could tell Charlie was straining to keep it that way, and that he was using up a lot of his energy. I tired to look towards Carlisle, but couldn't. However, I could hear his thoughts.

Edward, he's trying to keep us frozen, and it's making him weaker. Once were out of this, we should be able to egt him fairly easily.

Charlie's power was wearing off, and I could move slightly. I nodded m head slowly to Carlisle, and waited for his cue. Within a few moments, the rest of the family had caught on to the plan. We could all move freely now, but stayed still so Charlie thought we were forzen.

"NOW!" Carlisle screamed, and we jumped towards Charlie. Shock crossed his face, then turned to rage. He ducked through us, and started running. Me, being the fastest runner, took off after him.We ducked through the trees, jumped over the creeks, and leapt over the rocks. He started slowing his pace, and eventually came to a stop.

"I thought we were going to do this the hard way", I said harshly. "This seems to be fairly easy for me".

"Why are you even doing this. Nobody could ever like that little bitch!"

My eyes turned coal black. "I could like her, anybody could. I love her!" How dare he say anything bad about Bella.She was the most wonderful person I had ever met, and she didn't deserve this. I punched Charlie as hard as I could, knocking him to the ground. I started hitting him harder and harder, not caring about how much pain he was in. The rest of the family had made it to the field by now, and came to help me. Within a few moments, we had a fire going, spilling purple smoke over the forest.

"You guys go home", I said, "I'm going to get Bella". I ran off through the woods, making it to the waterfall. I ducked under the water and in the cave, finding Bella leaning against the wall. Shock crossed her face as she saw me.

"Edward", she whispered. She had a few bruises and cuts on her, but nothing severe.

"Yes. We got Charlie, he can't hurt you any longer". She ran up to hug me, and I kissed her deeply. I barely survived the last couple days without her, how could I survive an entire lifetime. I picked her up bridal style, and carried her through the woods back to my house. She was already asleep, so I gently set her down on the couch.

"Sleep tight my angel".

* * *

Yes- it is short- but there is a sequal in the making!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW- it will be your last chance for this story 


End file.
